A Past Of Wisdom and Loss
by miko-destiny
Summary: This is sort of the prequel to another story. I haven't decided on pairings yet...You can vote them if you want. Anyways, please review. Please...I might not do the sequel if you don't....Thanx!Miko
1. The moon temple and the one withing

Miko: Okay, once again I am straying from my InuYasha-ness. Oh well. I do not own YuGiOh. I do however own most of the stuff inside this story. I am not putting any Japanese stuff in here because it's set in Egypt. So, ya.I'm also sorta creating my own history here, because I really can't be bothered otherwise! So, read and please review!  
  
Salt: *sweatdrops*  
  
Yami walked down the halls of his great palace, searching for someone in particular. His high priestess's elder sister, Malenka. He knew he could find her in a second if he really wanted to, using his magic, but he preferred to give her some space.  
  
The pharaoh turned a corner, and came face to face with just the person he was looking for. However, she was doing something odd.Odd indeed. "Malenka!" he called, "What are you doing? You are NOT supposed to be cleaning!" The girl in question turned, blushing slightly. She had been scrubbing fiercely at a dark spot on the wall.  
  
Malenka had the seemingly regulatory dark skin of most Egyptians, and pale brown eyes. Her hair was a dark brown, not quite black. She wore the robes of a guard, as that was what she was. She was Yami's head guard. This was quite a good job, considering that she was only 19 herself, 2 years the pharaoh's elder.  
  
"Malenka, I didn't mean to yell at you." The pharaoh said, the best he usually got to an apology, "I was merely concerned at seeing my head guard tending to duties that are only going to wear her out."  
  
Malenka's face brightened a little, and she smiled amiably, "Of course. I shouldn't have done it." Yami sighed. She was much too chipper for his taste, but he supposed that was what happened. "Malenka, I'm leaving for a few hours, but I want you to take care of the palace for me. Understand?"  
  
The woman nodded her head, adding a little bow to the waist, "It shall be done." She said, and rushed off. Few knew of the place Yami went when he left the palace, but Malenka did.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kortni stood in front of the shaped gold, running a finger over the eye shape. It was a masterpiece, she had to admit. Kortni was the high priestess of the temple of the moon, and mistress of the millennium sanctuary. For a girl of 16, this was quite an accomplishment.  
  
Kortni had long, black hair, touching almost to her knees when she let it out of the braid it was normally in. Her pale skin and deep green eyes fit her face exactly, though, like her nature, were quite exotic and unexpected in Egypt. She wore a cream coloured skirt, which flowed to her ankles and had a slit running up the left side to her thigh. On her top was a cream coloured shirt, sort of a wrap around, covering her breasts and one shoulder, though bearing her stomach. On her feet were matching cream coloured slippers, a little like what we know as ballet shoes, that had ties running up her legs.  
  
Kortni sensed Yami coming, and walked out of the sanctuary to meet him. Behind her the door closed of it's own accord, shutting without a sound. None but herself and the pharaoh were able to open that door, not with a hundred thousand men would it be possible.  
  
The pharaoh approached his high priestess, a little smile playing across his lips. "Kortni." He said as he reached her. She bowed slightly, though still no smile touched her features, "My pharaoh Yami." She said in her soft, fluttery voice that seemed to dissapear on the wind.  
  
Yami sighed, "You have been told to call me Yami, and I expect you to remember to." She nodded. He knew not to expect much from Kortni. Despite her beauty and age, she was an odd creature. Words rarely were spoken in that voice which gave him shivers, and smiles were rarer yet.  
  
"And how is my sanctuary, Kortni?" she turned, the door reopening, and waved an arm, saying, "Enter, Yami, and see for yourself." She entered, him right behind.  
  
His violet eyes flickered across the comfortable room. Kortni herself had it furnished, and it was wonderful. Light struck from an unknown source, always seeming to be just the right brightness for whatever was needed. The walls were covered in her neat writing here and there, were she took notes on this and that. His own writing also touched the walls, lending information to her as well. There were soft fluffy beds in the back of the sanctuary, and pillows thrown here and there for sitting upon. All were died a deep crimson. In the middle of the sanctuary was a lidless case, which held each of the pharaoh's millennium objects.  
  
A large jaguar lay comfortably on the floor, Kortni's guardian and pet, though she would admonish anyone who called him that. His name was Siruu, though none knew what that meant.  
  
Yami smiled, and watched Kortni's lithe, catlike frame move to stand on the other side of the objects, "They are all here, Yami." She said, before moving on. The pharaoh smirked slightly at what she said, "Indeed, Kortni, I knew they would be."  
  
She glanced at him a second, before walking towards one of the pillows and sitting comfortably, bending her knees and tucking her feet beside her. Yami almost groaned for want to be nearer to her, but he held himself back. "Let me think, Yami, why did you come here if not to check on your items?"  
  
The pharaoh sighed slightly, and said, "The palace is much too crowded for my taste. I prefer being alone." Kortni stood swiftly as if stung by something, and said, "Forgive me. I will let you be in peace." Yami burst into a short laugh, and said, "No, Kortni. I would have you keep me company." She sat once again, earning a slight nod from him. Yami sat beside her, and together they sat, quietly listening to the large cat slumber in the corner.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Malenka gasped at the imposing form of the 18 year old sorcerer, Seto. He had marched in, demanding to see the pharaoh immediately. Malenka had proclaimed him unreachable and, as Seto was a dignified noble, lead him to a comfortable room to wait until Yami's return.  
  
The sorcerer sat on a chair, and said, "Make sure that, when he returns, he brings the Priestess of the Moon with him."  
  
Malenka nodded and rushed off to see it done, fearing her life if she didn't follow his orders in due haste. Not normally someone to be frightened, she truly didn't like Seto, and his magic was so foreign to her.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kortni stood, and waved a hand to the jaguar in the corner. Siruu leapt to life, and trotted softly after her as she went towards the door. Yami followed, deciding it was about time he too returned to the palace.  
  
As soon as they stepped from the enchanted sanctuary, Kortni raised both her hands, instantly shifting them to stand inside the palace. Malenka was directly in front of them. She smiled, and said, "Oh, just on time too. Lord Seto is here, and wishes to speak with you, Pharaoh." She said, bowing slightly, then again to Kortni, "And you as well, Priestess."  
  
Kortni nodded her head, not speaking, not feeling like returning the woman's smile. The Priestess waited and respectively followed Yami down the hallways to the room Seto was waiting in.  
  
Yami opened the door, knowing that tonight the sorcerer would be trouble. He normally was, after all. Kortni stood directly behind him, waiting until Yami moved farther into the room. "Lord Seto?" called the pharaoh, bringing said man to sight. Kortni bowed her head slightly, but otherwise remained blank. "My lord." She greeted, her voice barely carrying into the room.  
  
"Yes, yes, I must speak to both of you about something. You see, some magical energy has been found invading my lands. I sent lower magicians and Shadow Monsters to try and despell the evil, but to no avail. I would deal with it myself, however, I did think on what it might be, and would prefer the aid of the Moon Priestess." Seto said quickly as Yami sat in a chair and Kortni on a pillow on the ground. She rarely sat in chairs, claiming them uncomfortable.  
  
Yami nodded, "Well, that would be for her to decide. But, surely, Seto, you came not here to ask only that?" The lord shook his head in response, and after a few moments, continued.  
  
"Indeed I did not. I have also been noticing that the Moon ceremony is holding near, and wondered it you would wish me to hold it on my lands once again. This matter involves both of you, and so, I brought you both here." He smiled slightly, a rare occurrence that set Kortni on edge.  
  
"Indeed. Well, that would be all right with me, I suppose." Yami looked to Kortni, feeling the slight tug on her aura, and said, "Although, I do believe Malenka already set plans for this years Moon ceremony. I apologize, Lord Seto."  
  
The lord faltered slightly, but bowed his head, and said, "No, pharaoh, it was an honor for me to be permitted to hold it for two years, I cannot expect more. As to the matter of the evil on my land, Priestess?"  
  
She was silent a moment longer, before her response came, "I will be there in a week's time after you arrive. Expect me. I shall banish the evil the following day, and depart again, for as you said, I as well must prepare for the Moon ceremony." Seto bowed his head, and excused himself, saying that he had other business to attend to in the area.  
  
Kortni looked up at the pharaoh seated beside her, and for once gave a slight smile, before standing, and bowing her head slightly, "Yami, if you have no further need of my services?"  
  
Yami groaned, wanting so much to tell her he did indeed have need of her services, and very much so, but stopped himself in time, and merely smiled back, "Indeed, I do not, though your company is always welcome. Please, Kortni, return to the palace more often. And smile. You do not smile nearly enough."  
  
At first, this made the priestess pause, but finally she bowed her head, and said, "We will see." Before disappearing back to her temple. Yami shook his head slightly, thinking thoughts that weren't so.Gentlemanly.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Seto stormed about in his room, angry that his suggestion had gone unheeded. Though it was true that there was a dark prescence on his land, it wasn't so bad that he didn't know what it was, and how to handle it.  
  
However, he wanted horribly to hold the Moon ceremony this year, and his plans had been foiled by an all-too-gorgeous priestess. Not to mention the pharaoh. His scowl grew.  
  
How could he ever control them? This was something to think on, indeed.Oh, well, all things are discovered in time.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ha ha ha, I bet you are expecting me to end it here, no? Well, I did think about it, but this chapter needs a little more, so I'll continue, and hopefully SOMEONE will decide to be nice enough to review.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kortni stepped into her personal chambers, smiling when she heard Siruu move in behind her. Her room was truly an enigma.  
  
As in the sanctuary, it held a light source unknown to many, though to her it was simple. Her room was blue stone, something rather rare, and fair of size. Within was a corner of pillows, ranging in colour from dark to light blues, most rather large of size and stacked all over themselves. In another corner was more pillows, these black and silver. In yet another corner was a grass mat for Siruu to sleep on, and in the final corner one large pillow of black, which she herself slept on.  
  
Lining two of the four walls were stacks of books, scrolls, and other assorted knowledge with magical items in between. A chest of black decorated with silver and blue held all of her clothes, some of which were plain as the ones she was wearing, some which were highly decorated for ceremonies and such. On the last wall was her writing, for it was easier than to bother with paper all the time.  
  
In the center of the room was a silver stand with a bowl filled with clear water on top, and around the base was a kneeling cushion of deep blue. Carvings and enchantments covered the silver, blessing it. On the kneeling cushion was a thin silver chain with a crescent moon pendant, something she had left behind for today, though she wondered why.  
  
Kortni smiled softly to herself. It was rare to see this, as she had a dark personality on occasion. She stripped herself of her clothing, and lay on her large cushiony bed. A silken black cover seemed to float over her body as her eyes shut and she entered a dream world.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Yami stood, stretching sleep from his tired body. "So much to do." he muttered, and was met with the stupid catchphrases second half, "So little time?" said Kortni, smiling slightly. She was dressed in basically the same outfit as the night before, but this time it was black.  
  
The pharaoh shrugged, "I suppose so, Kortni. What is it?" She stiffened, obviously the bearer of bad news, "There has been another prescence in the sanctuary." She said, "Not mine, yours, or Siruu's. I have removed the millennium items, and sealed the sanctuary from all but myself."  
  
Yami stared, wondering vaguely if she was serious. Though, she had to be, because there was a small chest behind her holding what he sensed to be the millennium items. This would be difficult to manage.His writing, and her own, would be dangerous to any who found it, almost more so than the items themselves.  
  
Yami was sure that Kortni had done the right thing, however, he had no clue what would happen now, and was sure that he would have to rely heavily on the aid of his priestess to get through this.  
  
That was seconds before there was a thunderous crash outside the palace. 


	2. The pain of the priestess

Miko: Okay, this is gonna be part two. This story is going to be rather short, I've decided, due to the fact that I want to start writing a sequel soon! I hope my chappies are long enough. Please read and review.  
  
Salt: Like we said before, she doesn't own YuGiOh. All she does own is seven containers of Shepherds pie and some moldy fuzz in her refrigerator. So, unless you really like meat and mashed potatoes, or want to use the fuzz for some sort of experiment, don't bother suing.  
  
Miko: Mmm. I'm just gonna go and eat now.  
  
Salt: Finish the damn chappie!  
  
Kortni ran right behind Yami outside to the place where Seto stood, in all his sorcerous glory. "I demand the rights to the Moon Temple and all those in between!" he called out. Kortni didn't allow the pharaoh to handle this. She couldn't. The temple was hers.  
  
"You, Lord Seto, do not deserve my temple. Nor will I ever in this lifetime allow you to grain control of any of it's subjects." He was furious. How dare she defy him? How dare any of them even think to be above him? Well, he certainly would allow it no longer. He would have her.Oh yes.If not in this liftetime, then in another.  
  
Before either the stunned pharaoh or the young priestess could react, a bolt of white hot lightning struck Kortni, creating a gaping wound where her heart was. He laughed, pointing to the pharaoh, "I shall return to reclaim what should be mine!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kortni lay in a feverous state, mumbling incoherently. Yami himself sat on the edge of the bed, trying in vain to heal her. "Kortni! Wake up!" he demanded, as if that would work.  
  
The priestess turned to look at him, and muttered, "I am awake. Bring Siruu to me."  
  
The jaguar, as if hearing his mistress, leapt onto the bed, and lay beside her, "Siruu, you are to take the millennium items far, far away. Find them a protector. Separate them, if you must. The sanctuary is safe now, for none but I may enter, and with my death, only my reincarnate shall be able to do so.  
  
"I shall give you a letter, telling whomever you choose of their family's duty. Do your hardest, Siruu, to be sure that the pharaoh's legacy shall carry on."  
  
She breathed heavily, as the big cat wandered off to do her bidding. Yami stared at her, blinking away tears, "You will not die!" he ordered, "I will heal you."  
  
"No, Yami. You will protect the future, and our reincarnations, so that they may one day take our places under better circumstances. You will not let Seto win. Do not pour any more wasted hours into me. Prepare your magicians for the task ahead, for I sense a great shadow battle approaching."  
  
Again, she paused, wincing slightly. Yami took the second to lay beside her, resting his head on her pillow, "I will do as you wish, Kortni, and one day, when we meet again, perhaps I shall have the courage to say what I cannot at this moment."  
  
"My pharaoh." she muttered, before darkness and death finally overcame her. The crescent shaped necklace lay about her neck, glittering as her form became cold.  
  
Yami lay on the bed for many hours, after her body was removed. He finally stood, running one finger over the place where she had lain. "My priestess." he muttered, before leaving to follow her final wisdom.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Jolted many years into the future, Kortni's soul was cast into an infant child, one of black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She would finish her life mission, so that hers, along with other souls, could rest.  
  
Kortni just wished she could remember anything. 


End file.
